Modern medicine often requires prolonged or repeated access to the interior of a patient's body. For example, treatment of a patient may require access to a patient's vascular system to, for example, provide therapeutic agents thereto and/or remove fluids therefrom.
Continuous access to the interior of a patient's body may be provided through a port surgically implanted through the patient's skin. These ports are otherwise known as percutaneous ports.
Conventional percutaneous ports, however, often result in poor tissue integration around the surface of the port, which can lead to infection and even inadvertent port removal.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a percutaneous port that better integrates with the surrounding tissue.